1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of sex toys and in particular, to sex toys which are used to stimulate the female sexual organs either during masturbation or sexual intercourse. The present invention relates to the field of sex toys used for labial, clitoral, penetrative and“G” spot stimulation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, sex toys are known in the prior art. One example of a sex toy used for giving labial, clitoral, penetrative and “G” spot stimulation to a female is set forth in UK Patent GB 2 401 551 B and its corresponding European Patent No. EP 1 477 149 A1 and Canadian Patent CA 2412525. In this device, there is disclosed a female stimulation aid comprising a first handle portion and a second penetrative shaft portion connected together at their respective proximal ends to form a generally U-shaped stimulation device which is fairly rigid and thick in configuration and requires firm gripping of a handle portion to facilitate penetration of the device at a curved hook end into a female. The device also has an inner face with transverse ribs to provide additional stimulation. Although the patent talks in general about other variations, there is only illustrated and discussed in detail the single, fairly rigid and thick U-shaped curved device.
There is a significant need for an improved sex toy which provides numerous other alternative features to aid in female sexual stimulation.